


Busy-Body Neighbors

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Voyeuristic Neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama McCoy is trying to play matchmaker by inviting Bones and his roommate, Jim, to Georgia during their Summer Break. Little does she know that they would put on a show for a neighbor. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy-Body Neighbors

Bones sprawled out on his old bed in groaned. Eleanor McCoy had “invited” Jim to come along with Bones, and conveniently placed their rooms next to each other. The one that had a door between them without having to venture into the hall in the back of the mansion. Then, treated Jim like an honored guest and gave her son a “honey-do” list, like she didn’t have actual handymen who could do it.

That was how Bones found himself at the top of the ladder cleaning a gutter while Jim lounged by the pool sipping lemonade, and wearing nothing but a pair of speedos and flip flops. The tight speedo did nothing to hide the bulge, it wasn’t designed to. When he heard the splash he couldn’t help but turn to watch Jim’s long, easy strokes across the pool. Bones was determined that his mother had a devious mind, especially since he didn’t remember seeing anything like that speedo in anything Jim owned. Bones wasn’t sure as to whose benefit that little bit of cloth was for.

Then Mama McCoy dropped a bombshell on them. “Hey, honey, I’m off,” she announced pool side.”

“Sure, Mom, where are you going?” he asked.

“To your Aunt Agnes’ for the weekend. See you Monday,” she said lightly.

“Weekend?” Bones asked. “It IS Monday!” he climbed down the ladder and walked his mother out.

“Have fun!” she told him with a bright smile.

Bones shook his head and returned to the pool area to find Jim, minus the speedo, sunbathing in the pool on a floating chair, still sipping his lemonade. “Jim, what are you doing?” Bones asked in exasperation.

“Enjoying the view,” Jim told him. “Your Mom makes good lemonade,” he returned.

Bones shook his head as he returned to the job at hand. He surreptitiously glanced behind him. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Jim naked, they were roommates after all, it was just that he’d never seen Jim put on this kind of show, when he was sober. Bones finished the job and descended the ladder. He returned the ladder to the shed and returned. He stared at Jim before deciding he needed to get wet too. He went into the kitchen, poured himself some of his mama’s lemonade and reentered the backyard. He set the drink down on a table and stripped.

Bones grabbed another floating chair and joined Jim in the pool. “This is so relaxing,” Bones murmured sipping his lemonade. He peered around at the fence surrounding the pool. “I wonder if Mrs. Kerlaski is watching,” he said with a grin.

“Nosy neighbor?” Jim asked with a grin.

“Yep,” Bones told him. What he hadn’t told his mother was that he and Jim had been lovers for the past year. As their chairs bumped into each other, Jim reached over and teased Bones’ cock and lazily teased it. “Giving the old lady a show?” Bones asked before leaning over to kiss Jim.

“Do you mind?” Jim asked.

“No,” Bones responded raising Jim’s hand to his lips. He pulled the index finger toward his mouth. The finger went between his lips and sucked. The action pulled the finger in and out of his mouth in a naughty way. He glanced up toward the house in question and saw a flash as if a pair of binoculars was aimed at them.f the shed and returned. He stared at Jim before decid Jim leaned over, and Bones couldn’t tell how he did it, inserted his cock in his mouth without tipping them both over. Bones leaned back put his hand on Jim’s bobbing head. The other ran down Jim’s bare back. He snuck another look upwards and spotted Mrs. Kerlaski. Sure enough, she was hanging half-way out the window to get a good look.

“Still looking?” Jim mumbled around Bones’ cock.

“Yep, Busy-Body Kerlaski is true to her name,” Bones said with a groan. Jim’s naughty mouth continued its work on his dick. “Okay, Jim, enough, I’m about to cum.”

Jim laughed as he pulled his mouth off Bones’ dick. Bones paddled over to the side and placed his lemonade on the side. Jim joined him before slipping out of the chair. He looked back over his shoulder at Bones. Bones joined him, winding his arms around his waist. He nibbled on Jim’s strong jaw as his own hand wandered down to Jim’s own manhood. He turned them just enough to continue the show. Jim pressed his left hand against Bones’ cheek and his right hand on the arms around his waist. His hips moved suggestively against Bones’ manhood.

Bones pushed Jim’s torso forward so his hands were holding onto the steps in front of him. Jim gripped the side of the pool and spread his legs. Bones pressed his manhood against Jim’s hole as Jim gave a mischievous grin to Mrs. Kerlaski before picking up one of his hands and giving her the bird. Bones thrust hard into him, reminding him of his manners. Jim moaned at his actions. All thought fled as Bones pulled out and pushed back in. Jim’s skin turned a pink pale color. Bones leaned forward and kissed Jim’s back. He reached around and grasped Jim’s cock, running his hand up and down it. He straightened back up and used his middle finger to push his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose while looking up at the nosy neighbor.

Bones grinned as he slapped Jim’s backside causing the younger man to moan. Bones thrust into him over and over again. Jim thrust himself backwards, determined to give a show. Bones relished the feel of Jim’s muscles fluttering around his cock as Jim’s moans made his own feelings known. Bones’ hips stuttered as he came inside his lover. Jim’s groans told him he too was experiencing intense pleasure.

They sauntered out of the pool and reached for their towels before winding them around their waists. “Thank you for the show, boys,” they both heard from the lady. They both turned and waved at the elderly lady before returning to the house. Who knew they had a fan?


End file.
